A patent (WO2007147305) entitled “A METHOD FOR STARTING TD-SCDMA AND GSM DUAL MODE MOBILE TERMINAL” discloses a method for switching on a TD-SCDMA and WCDMA dual mode mobile terminal. This method is suitable for various standby modes, using a solution of switching on the terminal sequentially in two modes of TD-SCDMA and WCDMA in dual standby states and capable of avoiding mutual interference of the two modes upon switching on the terminal.
A patent (WO2007143893) entitled “CALLING METHOD OF TD-SCDMA AND GSM DUAL-MODE MOBILE TERMINAL” discloses a method for switching off a TD-SCDMA and WCDMA dual mode mobile terminal. This method is suitable for various standby modes, using a solution of switching off the terminal sequentially in two modes of TD-SCDMA and WCDMA in dual standby states and capable of avoiding mutual interference of the two modes upon switching off the terminal.
However, currently there are not definite regulations or standards that specify a method for measuring TD-SCDMA adjacent cells in the WCDMA mode and a method for measuring WCDMA adjacent cells in the TD-SCDMA mode.